


Зачарованная

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Angst, Bodyswap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Венди не хватило сил, чтобы вытолкнуть Ирэн из своего тела, и она осталась в чужом.
Relationships: Wendy Marvell & guildmates





	Зачарованная

**Author's Note:**

> АУ последних глав арки Арболеса.

Венди подносит ладони к лицу, перебирает пальцами волосы — длинные, _алые_ , — и отражение повторяет её движения точь-в-точь. Отражение смотрит на неё чужими глазами, прижимает чужие пальцы к чужим щекам, почти царапая, но боли она не ощущает.  
Ирэн Бельзерион не лгала, когда говорила, что её тело мало что чувствует.  
Венди снова и снова касается то щёк, лба, подбородка, губ, под стёршейся помадой бледных и тонких, то зеркала, которое держит перед ней Шарль. Двигается потерянно, будто во сне, пока подруга не спрашивает тихонько: «Унести?». Венди молча кивает (в горле стоит комок), и та, пообещав вернуться вскоре, выскальзывает из комнаты.  
Сама ведь, поняв, что не сил даже не хватает — знаний, чтобы вернуться, кричала Эрзе: «Не жалей моё тело!». Только думала, что умрёт заодно с ним, а смерти бояться ещё не научилась, — но вышло по-другому. Дважды у воительницы дрогнула рука, и слабость обошлась страшными ранами, ведь _мать_ не жалела её ни капли, но в третий раз — клинок пробил грудь, вспорол вверх, расплёскивая кровь, перекрашивая алым светлый льняной сарафан. Венди смотрела, как боль и неверие искажают _её собственное лицо_ , как падает хрупкая синеволосая фигурка, как умирает она-не-она — и тоже рухнула в темноту.  
Полюшка потом сказала, что это было нервное и магическое перенапряжение и она пролежала без чувств неделю, что всё закончилось и они победили, совсем-совсем победили, даже Акнологию. Говорила об адаптации души и магии, о том, что нужно время, чтобы приспособиться, что слабость пройдёт, а пока — лежать и лечиться, но Венди почти не слышала слов. Запомнила что-то — смутно: не вставать, соблюдать диету, но мало что поняла.  
Мало что её волновало.  
У неё тело — чужое. У неё лицо женщины из далёкой страны, которая хотела уничтожить всё, что ей дорого, и голос незнакомый — ниже, бархатистее, льётся сладким ядом. Даже магия чужая, непривычная — Венди чует это, хоть Полюшка и не разрешает ей пока пробовать силы.  
Кто она теперь? Что от неё осталось?  
Венди боится потерять саму себя.  
Как друзья теперь смогут смотреть на неё — на облик той, что мучила и убивала, — каково будет Эрзе каждый день видеть лицо матери, которая ненавидела её, предала ещё до рождения? Смогут ли, захотят ли?  
Венди не понимает, сколько уже сидит, комкая в пальцах простыню и чуть покачиваясь, а Шарль всё не возвращается. Шарль же примет её любой? Шарль же не может?.. А глаза до сих пор сухие: кажется, плакать это тело тоже не способно.   
Шорох от окна не привлекает внимания — наверное, ветка скребёт, — но через минуту сменяется стуком распахнутой рамы, приглушённой руганью, а затем таким же приглушённым, но экспрессивным:  
— Хей, Венди!  
Венди оглядывается и широко распахивает глаза в изумлении, а Нацу, пытаясь разом бурно жестикулировать и втащить в окно Люси, чуть не роняет ту на пол: лежать бы ей носом в пыльный угол, если бы не Эрза, которая успевает, ловко перескочив через подоконник, поддержать подругу. Следом просачивается Джувия — текучая, как вода, и красная, как помидорка: подсаживал её, кажется, Грей. Он перебирается через подоконник последним, с тихим смешком отмечает:  
— А говорили, без магии не получится.   
— Полюшка к тебе никого не пускает, — Нацу, обогнав всех, плюхается в изножье кровати, — но Шарль и Хэппи её отвлекают, так что вот мы здесь… — разводит он руками, будто пытаясь охватить всю небольшую комнатку-мансарду, в которой разом стало слишком тесно — а Венди никак не может решиться заговорить чужим голосом, поднять на них чужие глаза.  
— На полчаса, — добавляет Люси. — Больше Шарль не обещала.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает Эрза, тоже присаживаясь на край кровати: аккуратно отодвигает спутанные алые волосы, которые сейчас, не заплетённые, наверное, были бы длиной до пят. Венди так странно, сидя с ней рядом, глядеть на неё не снизу вверх. Они, выходит, одного роста теперь? Или она даже выше?  
— Да вот как-то так, — наконец вздыхает она: в незнакомом голосе прорезаются знакомые интонации. Пожимает плечами, не зная, что ещё о себе сказать, и тихо просит: — Расскажите лучше, как дела… в гильдии.  
Она не станет спрашивать о войне, а они — не станут говорить.  
В гильдии бардак, потому что не может быть иначе; мастер в больнице, руководит пока Мираджейн, здание уже отстраивают, и Люси хихикает, вспоминая Эвергрин в строительном комбинезоне и заляпанного краской Фрида (кто решил, что доверить Бикслоу кисточки — хорошая идея?). Магнолия приходит в себя, они все приходят в себя, и уж теперь-то точно всё будет хорошо.   
Джувия достаёт из рюкзачка контейнер с печеньем, но Венди отказывается, потому что у неё пока лечебная диета, так что печенье бодро расходится по остальной компании. Эрза меряет Нацу строгим взглядом: «На постель не кроши!», но он не слушается — получает лёгкий подзатыльник от Люси, а Джувия комкает в руках рубашку Грея, явно не понимая, как та к ней попала. Грей, кажется, тоже не понимает.  
Разговаривают, смеются — всё вполголоса, конспираторы, даже Нацу умудряется восклицать шёпотом, — и будто не замечают, как Венди выглядит. Только Джувия, глядя, что она путается в растрёпанных волосах, говорит:  
— Джувия думает, тебе нужно подстричься.  
— Люси, а призови Рака! — тут же подхватывает Нацу, но Люси только взмахивает рукой и возмущённо шепчет:  
— Ты что, Полюшка же заметит. Давно шваброй по голове не получал?  
— А мы быстренько.  
— Дурак, она результат заметит!  
— Венди, ты какую причёску хотела бы?  
Венди часто-часто моргает, будто пытаясь прогнать слёзы, которых нет, осторожно улыбается, стараясь не гадать, как выглядит эта улыбка: как её или как Ирэн? Вот вечно бы сидела так, слушая рассказы и перепалки, и чтобы Эрза обнимала за плечи, а Нацу отдавливал ноги…  
— Не знаю, я про это пока не думала.  
— Может, каре? Джувия считает, тебе пойдёт.  
— Интересно, — Нацу морщит нос, — если тебя постричь как Эрзу, вы будете как близняшки? Эрза, ты же хочешь, чтобы у тебя была сестра?  
— Ах, Джувия тоже хочет, чтобы у неё была сестра… Грей-сама, вы будете сестрой Джувии?  
— Джувия, перестань, что на тебя нашло?  
Пару секунд она ещё хлопает глазами с невозможно-наивным выражением лица, но потом не выдерживает, начинает смеяться, к ней присоединяется Грей, а за ним и остальные. И никто, разумеется, не следит за временем.  
Близится карающая метла, а кроме этого, в общем-то, всё хорошо.

_15.01.2020_


End file.
